


will michael regret his choices later?

by Love_is_Blind



Series: Shenanigans & Ships [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :), F/F, F/M, Fuck School, Gen, Human AU, Human squip, M/M, More Fluff, and squip got them good frames, bc i need it and im unhappy, because school is a dick., but is secretly the sweetest person you'll ever meet, but only to jake for trynna get his man, fucc you werent supposed to know that-, guess what squip's name is this time!?!?!, hahAHAHAHA SHIT ANOTHER HUMAN AU FUCC, i have a crush on pepsi, it's delias, jeremy got them good cheeks, mentions of smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), mhm mhm, michael is a dick too, pepsi loove meeee, squippo is a dicco, sucker for them weird names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Love_is_Blind
Summary: michael has regretted his choices.the transfer student is from, well...he's from-japaAAAANand squippo is meanish but not-because who the hell knew that the hottest model of japan, probably even the world, would be vulnerable to some pretty 'specific' questions?michael did. and he also knew that delias was the perfect boyfriend for dear ol' jer.





	will michael regret his choices later?

**Author's Note:**

> Y O U S I C K O F M E Y E T ? ?

jeremy was waiting at the bus for michael, knowing he would arrive at least five minutes late because he was smoking pot at the back of the school with rich.

 

 _everyone_ knew that. well, maybe except the teachers. let's get back on point.

 

jeremy was just chillin', ya'know, mindin' his own bees when mr. reyes walked up. "hey, jeremy. do you want a lift home? i was going to meet your father for our da- i mean conference."

 

"nah, it's fine. i'm actually waiting for my bud, mikey. thanks for the offer, but nah. mom's gonna have her girlfriend over for their date and you're going to have a date with my dad, so i guess it could be double date or some crap. tera makes really got cupcakes. bye," jeremy smoothly replied. yep. totally smoothly. he definitely didn't start sputtering shit about the birds and the bees and how they were gonna do stuff and how he was going to hang with michael. totally didn't do that. but, michael was to the rescue!

 

he appeared just as jeremy was about to cry of embarrassment. "dude, you gotta check out this new game i found! i bought it on the way here and we should totally play it at your house!" michael said, perfectly mimicking a normal teenager to an adult's viewpoint. mr. reyes got flustered and a bit embarrassed himself.

 

"oh. um, alright, i'll see you la-" and he was cut off by himself as he drove his car like zombies were chasing him.

 

"thanks micha, you really saved my ass," jeremy thanked, looking into the bus, about to get on. an arm tugged him back. he looked down to see michael, pointing to a guy with a blue shirt and black hair, the tips colored electric blue. his frame was a man's dream, his eyes soft yet couragous and his lips were just`

 

mmmmhhh!

 

they looked so damn soft and smooth. "who the fuck is that handsome dude and what do i have to do to get him to shove his dick inside of me."

 

michael wheezed, patting jer's back. he quickly got the confused boy, who was seemingly cringing at michael's really warm, sweaty and lead covered hands. "jeremy, this is delias. he's the new transer from japan."

 

oh. so that's why he didn't recognize him. middle borough high knew every face in the school, and word had got out that there was a new student coming. he didn't expect the fuckin' model delias standing four feet away from him with his curious blue eyes roaming jeremy's body as if it could see through his skin to his ribs. jeremy blushed and coverd himself.

 

delias's small smile turned into a frown, a frown that jeremy had to get used to. "hello. delias squip, i assume you know me since you're practically drooling."

 

jeremy touched his face, there wasn't any drool, but he had been unconsciously biting his lip and licking them, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes the size of the sun.

 

it was humiliating.

 

"oh-, i-i'm sorry. it's just that i didn't expect  _you_ to come to new jersey, i mean-"

 

"so you'd be more okay if it was some other japanese model?"

 

"w-what? no, no! it's not like that! it's just that you're so known and loved and amazing-"

 

"then shut up. do you knew how many fanboys and fangirls i have to deal with? please, don't be one of them," delias said, getting on the bus and immideitely regretting it. he got off and just started walking. michael grabbed jer's hand and started walking beside the blue-eyed boy. "the fuck do you want?"

 

"ehem, rude. we just wanted to small talk," michael explained simply, grabbing's jeremy's arm when he tried to escape. "we just wanted to get to know you is all."

 

"okay, fine. ask away, but don't you dare ask some personal level shit," delias replied, gving up on a battle with the slightly shorter michael as that would mean waaay to many petty things being brought up. he trusted jake on that.

 

"what's your favorite color?"

 

"really, cheesy? aqua blue."

 

"what's your favorite animal?"

 

"the dik-dik."

 

"what is your favorite sport?"

 

"i hate sports. i like painting my nails instead."

 

and that was it. michael started giggling and delias's face turned into a ripe tomato and jeremy was just still sweating since his arm was so close to being around delias's waist. fuck.

 

"okay, be upfront. what is your sexuality?"

 

"i thought i said nothing personal."

 

"you just blatantly told us you like painting your nails. what is your sexuality? or are you secretly a trans woman?" michael inquired further. jeremy started to just casually die, staring at the floor and crying of embarrassment.

 

"the latter's not true. cis boy, right here," delias retorted, although he had nothing against trans people. he was secretly a part of the lgbtqa communtiy after all.

 

"so what is your sexuality?" michael asked again.

 

"ugh. fine. just don't tell this to jenna." and delias leaned right in, whispering something that sounded like 'migghtat' to jeremy since he was far-ish way.

 

michael burst out laughing, wheezing as he finally started to calm down. "THE KING OF ALL MODELS IS FUCKING BI!?"

 

delias nodded, blushing and letting his face twist into slight horrer but mostly annoyance.

 

wait.

 

jeremy was bi too...

 

shit.

 

suddenly a bulge appeared in his pants. michael looked over at the sigh of annoyance. "fuCKING SHIT- DUDE YOU JUST GOT OFF FROM LEARNING THAT DELIAS IS BI-"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MICHAEL!" jeremy responded, covering his bulge. delias blushed too.

 

what had he gotten himself into?

 

delias started running away to go home, running at like, sonic the hedgehog speed. michael chased him. jeremy went home.

 

when michael finally caught ahold of delias's shoulder, an evil grin spread across his face. "please no..." delias prayed, but his pleas went unnoticed as michael grabbed his hand and ran to jeremy's house. delias tried really hard to pull away, but i guess you can't pull away when you've got mixed feelings. so, michael dragged him to jeremy's room, pushed the blue boy in, and slammed the door shut, locking it with jeremy's house keys.

 

"MICHAEL, LET US THE FUCK OUT!!" jeremy screeched. michael just started whistling.

 

"oh god..." was what delias said when he heard michael start to say something.

 

"you ain't gettin' outta there till you two've made out!" he shrieked back, resting against the door.

 

jeremy was blushing.

 

the japanese model was blushing.

 

michael was dying of laughter.

 

and when jeremy finally was able to calm down, a sudden pair of hands grabbed his face and connected his cold, thin lips to soft and perfect ones. he was surprised, to say the least. "mmph!"

 

but delias didn't care, pinning jeremy to the bed and kissing him softly. no tongue yet.

 

and jeremy wanted tongue.

 

so, he wrapped his thicc-ish legs around the model and pushed delias into himself even more. he opened his mouth, a lukewarm-ish, cold-ish, warm-ish squiggly thing entering. that thing explored his, fought him, and dominated him.

 

soon, both boys were blushing messes of moans ands and kisses. delias had somehow managed to leave a hickey on jeremy's neck.

 

"okay michael, let us out! we did the stupid thing!" jeremy yelled, kicking at the door.

 

"you actually did it!?" mikey screeched in joy. he threw the door open and hugged the two. when he saw a red mark on jeremy neck, he did his best lenny face pushing them in and slamming the door closed, going downstairs to eat snacks. jeremy checked if he had locked it or not. he didn't.

 

but, guess what the night was filled of?

 

for michael, it was hot moans and dirty words coming from upstairs as he tried to drown it out with disney movies to it's loudest setting and seriously regretting getting the two together.


End file.
